Chapter 475
Chapter 475 is titled "The Forest Pirates". Cover Page Straw Hat with Animals: Luffy at a radio station with a pig. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates battle Moria who is controlling Oars' body. Meanwhile, the Risky Brothers offer to tell Luffy the secret of Moria's powers as well as giving him a secret power to defeat him. Long Summary Having saved Usopp from Oars' attack, Franky is surprised to see that Brook is capable of movement at all. Brook reveals that upon finding salt in the kitchen, he also discovered some milk, which healed his injuries upon drinking it. Usopp argues that calcium doesn't act that quickly, but Brook stands his ground, retorting that milk heals broken bones. Sanji points out that the only way to the kitchen is now closed off, meaning that the salt Brook brought to them is their last hope. Brook is surprised to see Moria inside of Oars, who feels slighted at being referred to as a "passenger" and promises to show the Straw Hats what true nightmares are made of. Brook pledges to help the Straw Hats fight Oars as a gesture of gratitude for recovering his shadow, but quickly succumbs to pain. Zoro urges him not to push himself too hard, and take care of the salt. Usopp fires a "Special Oil Star", which Franky ignites, causing it to form a giant "Fire Bird Star" that hits Oars in the face. Moria urges Oars to calm down and put out the fire, as he is a zombie now and those kinds of attacks don't work on him. Meanwhile, Zoro jumps on to Chopper's hands, who gives him a boost high into the air over a nearby building. Zoro uses "Santoryu: Daibatsu Giri", slicing the building into several blocks as he descends. Sanji follows up Zoro's efforts by kicking the building pieces towards Oars, using "Jenga Cannon". Oars however punches the tower pieces back at the Straw Hats. Usopp and Franky form a giant slingshot from the rubble of nearby buildings, the "Kuwagata". Usopp comments on the crude design, but Franky assures him it will be fine as he prepares to launch himself directly at Oars' stomach. Franky then fires a mortar directly at Moria from point blank range, but Oars dodges and kicks Franky into a building. Moria commands Oars to finish Franky. Zoro and Chopper prepare to save him, but Nami electrocutes Oars with a powerful "Thunderbolt Tempo" that stops him in his tracks. While zombies elsewhere on the island seem certain that Oars somehow brought down lightning, a lovestruck Sanji calls out to Nami, who hushes him to avoid the special zombie discovering her hiding place. This proves to be to no avail, as Oars spots her immediately and aims an attack at her. While Nami and Chopper wonder if he can actually reach her from his location, Zoro has Usopp move Franky's body. To everyone's surprise, Oars completely destroys the section of the castle Nami is hiding on with a "Gomu Gomu no Pistol". Robin manages to save Nami, as the Straw Hats wonder how Oars has access to Luffy's devil fruit abilities all of a sudden. Oars then uses "Gomu Gomu no Whip", with the Straw Hats just barely managing to avoid his newly discovered range. In a forest elsewhere on Thriller Bark, Luffy grows annoyed at a group of people that are blocking his path. They reveal themselves to be the "Rolling Pirates", and aware of Luffy's race against time. The Risky Brothers identify themselves in their human form under their Captain Lola, and explain to Luffy that he is their last hope for a mutual goal of defeating Moria. They go on to state that they understand the secret of Moria's power, and that they can give Luffy an incredible power in order to beat him. This piques Luffy's interest. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Brook reveals that he can heal certain injuries to his bones by drinking milk. *Nami joins the fight against Oars Jr. *Oars gains the ability to stretch his limbs through unknown means. *The Risky Brothers want to give Luffy "power" in order to defeat Moria. **Their human forms are revealed. **They identify themselves as members of the Rolling Pirates, under their captain, Lola. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Anime Episode *Episode 370 (p.2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 475 de:Mori no Kaizoku-dan it:Capitolo 475